Fondo
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Bruce ha tocado fondo de nuevo y, convencido de que Los Vengadores se han olvidado de él, recibe una sorpresiva llamada en medio de la noche.


Traducción del Fic: **LOW**, de **Oni No Yami Chan**

**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia a su autora original. La traducción y adaptación a mí.

**FONDO**

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había llorado tanto. Bruce intentó no acostumbrarse a acurrucarse en su bañera, totalmente vestido, sollozando violentamente en sus rodillas. Pero no podía evitarlo.

Habían pasado unos meses desde su aventura con Los Vengadores, y cada quien tomó su camino. Aunque Bruce aceptó la oferta de Tony y fue a trabajar con él a Industrias Stark, no mucho había cambiado, más bien nada. Todavía se sentía solo. Seguía siendo un monstruo. Y todavía tenía que tomar descansos frecuentes en su trabajo para asegurarse de no aplastar nada.

Esta era una mala noche para él. No había caído tan bajo desde… bueno, desde que se puso una bala en la boca. Miró a su alrededor un momento, preguntándose cuánto tiempo había perdido antes de abandonarse y poner la frente de nuevo en sus rodillas. ¿Qué más daba? Tony no lo molestaba siempre y cuando fuera y trabajara de vez en cuando, así que no era como si fuera a ir a buscarlo. Pepper había sido un apoyo para él desde que comenzó a trabajar con ellos, pero incluso ella mantenía su distancia. Como todos los demás…

Bruce no tenía dudas de que Tony era honesto acerca de no temerle. El multimillonario no se iba por las ramas en nada, y a pesar de que fanfarroneaba demasiado, no creía que mintiera con frecuencia. Natasha y Clint habían vuelto a sus trabajos en SHIELD, y Bruce no había sabido nada de ellos en mucho tiempo. Thor estaba a un mundo de distancia, y Steve aún se acostumbraba a estar… no en la década de los 40´s.

Bruce no culpaba a ninguno de ellos por no fijarse en él. Tampoco lo hubiera querido, seguramente estaban ocupados. Frotándose el hombro con fuerza, decidió que era hora de irse a la cama. No estaba seguro si era de día o de noche, pero un baño frío y húmedo no era lugar para estar mientras se tocaba fondo.

Justo cuando Bruce entraba a su sala de estar, sonó el teléfono. Una mirada al reloj de pared le dijo que eran sólo las nueve, no era un mal momento para que alguien llamara, pero él no quería que nadie lo escuchara con la nariz constipada por el llanto. Así que lo dejó sonar.

"_Hola, ha llamado a Bruce Banner", _dijo su contestador automático alegremente. Apoyado en la puerta entre el salón y el pasillo a los dormitorios y el baño, Bruce sonrió un poco. Siempre sonaba alegre para los demás. _"Lo siento, no puedo atender su llamada, pero por favor deje un mensaje y me pondré en contacto con usted tan pronto como pueda"._

Hubo un pitido y luego una pausa larga y silenciosa. Bruce esperaba que quien hubiera llamado comenzara su mensaje o colgara, pero después de casi veinte segundos nadie había hablado. Comenzó a preguntarse si tal vez sería otra persona dejándole un mensaje desagradable sobre que él era una bestia, y de pronto una voz habló:

—_¡Oh! Yo… creo que tengo que hablar ahora_—. Bruce parpadeó al escuchar la voz de Steve en el contestador automático. ¿Por qué llamaba tan tarde?—. _Hola… Hola, Bruce. Soy Steve. Rogers. Uh… el Capitán América. Bueno, probablemente sólo me llamas Steve_— dijo finalmente haciéndose un rollo—. _Escucha, eh… yo… lo siento, me tomó tanto tiempo llamar. No estaba muy seguro de cómo utilizar esta cosa, estos teléfonos son muy diferentes, ¿sabes?_

Una pequeña y triste sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de Bruce mientras escuchaba a Steve tartamudear y murmurar con incertidumbre. Ciertamente no sonaba como el hombre tranquilo y seguro con el que había estado en batalla.

Steve aspiró profundamente y suspiró antes de decir:

—_Bruce… Tony y yo… estamos preocupados por ti. Él dice que no has ido a trabajar hace varios días, y… y solamente quería… sólo quiero saber si estás bien_.

Bruce se quedó en silencio, mirando el teléfono en estado de shock. ¿Tony había notado su ausencia en el trabajo? ¿Y se lo dijo a Steve? ¿Steve estaba preocupado por él? La cabeza le daba vueltas y poco a poco se deslizó por el marco de la puerta, escuchando aturdido el resto del mensaje.

—_Siento en verdad no haber hablado contigo últimamente. Yo… te extraño. Quiero decir, extraño… tu presencia. ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías llamarme, Bruce? Yo… ¡Con un demonio!—_maldijo en voz baja, mientras respiraba profundamente—_. Bruce, por favor contesta si estás ahí. No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que dijiste en la nave y me estás poniendo nervioso. Por favor, no te rindas. Nos preocupamos por ti. Tony, Clint, Tasha, Thor, todos lo hacemos, por favor no…_

El contestador sonó inocentemente, diciendo que era el fin del mensaje. Steve había hablado durante demasiado tiempo. Bruce miró el teléfono, esperando que volviera a llamar y dejar el resto del mensaje. Después de unos minutos pensó que Steve no volvería a llamar, por lo que temblorosamente se puso de pie y se dispuso a ir a la cama. De repente el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Esta vez se apresuró y lo cogió.

—¿Hola?

Hubo una nueva pausa.

—_¿Bruce?— _preguntó Steve al otro lado, preocupado.

—Sí, soy yo. Lo siento, estaba… en la ducha la primera vez que llamaste— mintió Bruce, retorciendo el cable del teléfono alrededor de su dedo, nervioso.

—_¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho!—_comenzó Steve_—¿Tú…? ¿Escuchaste mi mensaje?_

Bruce asintió un poco con la cabeza.

—Un poco…. Entré justo cuando terminabas.

Hubo una pausa larga, dificultosa.

—_Bruce, ¿estás ocupado ahora?— _preguntó Steve de repente.

Sorprendido, Bruce miró su reloj. Eran casi las nueve y cuarto, un poco tarde para estar haciendo algo, al menos no para los estándares de Steve.

—Yo… no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—_De verdad tengo que verte. ¿Te importaría si voy a tu casa?_

El corazón de Bruce golpeó su pecho. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan inflexible sobre esto?

—¿Es… necesario?— preguntó en voz baja.

—_Ya lo creo. Esta noche. Por favor, Bruce._

Después de pensarlo con nerviosismo, Bruce susurró:

—Sí, claro… puedes venir.

Steve dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

—_Estaré ahí, Bruce. Sólo serán unos minutos. Sólo… espera por mí, ¿de acuerdo?_

—Está bien…— respondió Bruce con voz apenas audible. Steve colgó, pero Bruce seguía agarrando el teléfono con demasiada fuerza, y no pudo dejar de hacerlo hasta varios minutos después, cuando la voz automatizada le dijo por séptima vez que tenía que colgar si quería hacer otra llamada.

Unos minutos después de que consiguió colgar el teléfono, llamaron a la puerta.

Lentamente, Bruce se acercó y la abrió, sonriendo un poco a Steve, que estaba afuera.

—Hola— dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Steve rápidamente entró en la casa, con el rubio cabello pegado a la frente. Miró a su alrededor, como si hubiera algo que quisiera encontrar, y rápidamente. Hizo un escáneo rápido cuando Bruce cerró la puerta, observándolo atentamente.

—¿Corriste hasta aquí?— preguntó el científico con incertidumbre. Steve simplemente asintió mientras continuaba su búsqueda, fue a mirar en el cuarto de baño y los dos dormitorios antes de volver— Steve, ¿qué…?

Steve tomó los hombros de Bruce, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

—¡Tienes un teléfono! ¡Un celular! ¿Por qué no llamas?— inquirió, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

—Yo…— respondió Bruce desviando la nerviosa mirada.

—Tony y yo hemos estado muy preocupados. ¡No sabíamos nada de ti! Yo… yo pensé…— se interrumpió Steve mordiéndose los labios; el silencio cayó durante unos momentos, antes de jalar a Bruce a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su pecho—. Pensamos que lo peor había pasado— susurró en su oído—. Pensamos que… tú dejaste…

Bruce, con manos temblorosas, devolvió el abrazo a Steve lentamente.

-No... yo… yo no podría aunque quisiera… El otro sujeto…

—¡Él no me preocupa!— espetó Steve frustrado. Bruce volvió a guardar silencio, sintiendo las cálidas lágrimas aparecer en la comisura de sus ojos— No me importa si él es el motivo por el que no lo intentas, pero no significa que no has estado pensando en ello. Bruce, ¿no lo entiendes? Eso es malo, ¡que toques fondo de nuevo!— se apartó del otro, estudiándolo— ¿Has comido?—. Cuando Bruce no contestó preguntó de nuevo: —¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

—Yo… no lo recuerdo— murmuró Bruce, avergonzado, mirando hacia el suelo.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Steve llevó a Bruce a la cocina y lo sentó en la mesa antes de comenzar a cocinar. No habló mientras sacaba ingredientes. Cortó, ralló y cocinó sin mirar a Bruce. Bruce no pudo evitar sentirse como un niño de escuela que había sido regañado, así que se quedó en silencio en su asiento, jugando con sus dedos sobre su regazo.

—Toma— dijo Steve finalmente, poniendo un plato lleno delante de Bruce. El aroma causó que su estómago se quejara ruidosamente. No tuvo apetito por varios días, y mucho menos comió.

Aunque se sintió grosero, Bruce fue incapaz de decir algo mientras limpiaba el plato. Steve se sentó y lo miró. No fue hasta que Bruce estuvo a punto de acabar que levantó la vista y vio que Steve le sonreía ligeramente. Tras tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca, murmuró:

—Lo siento…. Gracias, Steve, está delicioso.

Steve no respondió al principio, pero finalmente habló.

—¿Sabes por qué estaba tan preocupado?

Aquello hizo que Bruce hiciera un breve pausa. Honestamente, no tenía ni idea, y ni siquiera podía aventurar una respuesta. Después de unos momentos de silencio para meditarlo, movió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No… Lo siento, yo no… Realmente no sé por qué estás tan molesto.

Dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de impaciencia, Steve se inclinó un poco, esperando a que Bruce encontrara su mirada.

—Porque eres mi amigo.

A pesar de que Bruce sabía eso, ladeó la cabeza un poco.

—¿Llamaste a las nueve de la noche y corriste para cocinarme la cena porque… soy tu amigo?— preguntó con incertidumbre.

Steve suspiró de nuevo, pasando una mano por su rostro en una leve frustración.

—Eso es…. No es lo que quise decir— admitió torpemente—Bruce… Bruce, mírame— pidió el solado.

Bruce miró lentamente hacia arriba. Levantó una ceja y dijo:

—Te estoy escuchando— dijo antes de que Steve lograra continuar.

—Cuando comenzamos este equipo— comenzó deteniéndose con cuidado—, nadie pensó que el otro sujeto estaría dispuesto o sería capaz de ayudarnos. Sólo Tony. Y lo que dijiste en el Helicarrier cuando todos estábamos discutiendo…— se detuvo de nuevo, suspirando profundamente—. Cuando dijiste que intentaste suicidarte, me hizo darme cuenta de lo que humano que eres. Y lo difícil que es para ti ser… tú.

Bruce escuchó con atención, llevando otro bocado del plato a su boca. Masticó con cuidado y asintió con la cabeza hacia Steve para que continuara.

Le tomó unos momentos al rubio elegir sus palabras, pero cuando lo hizo, miró a Bruce con determinación en los ojos.

—Y me prometí que no iba a permitir jamás que te sintieras otra vez así. Quería asegurarme de que tenías una nueva vida y que no te arrepentirías de nada a partir de poner al equipo en marcha.

Parpadeando con sorpresa, Bruce dejó el tenedor en el plato.

—Gracias por eso, Steve. Pero estoy bien. Realmente no hay necesidad de que te preocupes.

Una mentira flagrante, por supuesto, y Steve vio a través de ella.

—Amas el laboratorio. Amas tu trabajo. Y Tony adora estar a tu alrededor, te trata como si fueras una persona, y lo eres— aseveró Steve—. Así que cuando dejaste de ir a trabajar, Tony lo notó. No se limitó a ignorar ese hecho. Él era el más preocupado.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó Bruce, casi aburrido. No creía completamente en eso.

Steve asintió.

—Sí, de verdad.

Bruce alzó los ojos hacia el Capitán.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido tú y no él?

La pregunta provocó que Steve cayera en silencio durante largos momentos, entonces respondió torpemente.

—Porque… Somos un equipo. Y él no debe ser el único que deba levantar tu ánimo cuando estás tocando fondo. No es justo para él, ni para ti. Y… porque me preocupo por ti, Bruce.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos, y Bruce observó a Steve, esperando el momento en que una grieta se abriera y huir o simplemente admitir que todo era una mentira. Pero Steve lo miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta. Y después de un tiempo, el alivio se apoderó de Bruce. Sus hombros cayeron levemente, sonrió falsamente, mirando a Steve cansado.

—No lo iba a hacer— susurró—. Pero lo pensé. Y lo siento.

Steve siguió mirándolo antes de sonreír levemente, adelantando una mano para acariciar el brazo de Bruce.

—La próxima vez vendré antes. Lo menos que puedo hacer es cocinarte, ¿no?

A pesar de que todavía se veía un poco molesto y nervioso por la idea de que Bruce tocara fondo, Steve no dio marcha atrás. No le había mentido. Era un hombre bueno, y realmente quería ayudarlo.

Cuando esa comprensión lo golpeó, Bruce no pudo evitar darle al otro una genuina sonrisa.

—Steve… gracias— murmuró.

—De nada— respondió Steve con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie. Tomó los platos y los llevó al fregadero para lavarlos, mientras se encogía de hombros—. Tenías razón. Sobre ser una bomba de tiempo. Cualquiera de nosotros podría estallar en cualquier momento. Y es por eso que tenemos que hacer este tipo de cosas, ayudarnos unos a otros. A pesar de ser una bomba de tiempo, también somos un equipo, y no nos damos cuenta.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello, Bruce se percató de que tenía razón.

—Si necesitas algo…— comenzó rápidamente, pero Steve le restó importancia con una mano.

—Si necesito algo, te lo diré. Pero en este momento, tú eres la máxima prioridad del equipo— admitió con una sonrisa.

Y sólo eso fue garantía suficiente para que Bruce estuviera relajado y tranquilo lo que restó de la noche.

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Mil gracias a Oni por permitirme traducir su bello fic =)_

_También a quiénes lean y/o comenten._

_Y como ya es mi costumbre: En mis favoritos el original._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
